Riders of Middle Earth
by FrostStar1
Summary: Join Bilbo, his sister Dawn, and her best friend Twilight as they travel Middle Earth with a company of dwarves and a wizard. But as dangers increase, some secrets must be reviled. Oh, and Dawn forgot to mention Twilight to anyone. How will they react to a dragon?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's words or characters. The Dovahzul language is not my own it is Skyrim's.

 _Italics-Dovahzul_

 **Bold-Hobbitish (Welsh)**

 _ **Italics Bold-Khuzdul**_

* * *

Long ago in the first age when elves were just beginning as a race. There was another that woke soon after, these were the children of the sky these were dov. More commonly known as dragons.

The dov were not terrible villains that liked to kill others or collets hordes of treasure. They were the keepers of knowledge and often collected lots of books and scrolls. They were peaceful (unless two dragons saw the same book or scroll and wanted it, then things got messy) and worked well with the elves.

One day the King of the elves had his first child, it was a grand celebration. Many presented gifts for the child, including the Lord of the dov Aradace.

As Lord Aradace approached he called out to the King," _Drem yol lok pruzah fahdon, Aal him qah neh mah off_. I have come to present my gift for the child."

The King nodded respectfully," You may present your gift Lord Aradace."

"I present to the firstborn of the elven king a dovah egg," the crowd gasped as a smooth purple stone as big as a small box is set beside the child," and I bond you as _Zeymahzin,_ as rider and dragon. May you both live long joyful lives."

As the Lord draws away the smooth surface cracks and breaks. A little hatchling emerges and nudges his _Zeymahzin_ before settling at the young prince's side.

As time goes on the duo learn much of their bond and fight the evils that slowly comes to the land. The elves and dragons found more bonded pairs they became known as the _Lok-Kendov_. Even the dwarrow and race of man had them.

However, when the dark ages came so did Wyrms whom brought fire and death. All races came to fear dov, they were hunted and slain, till there were so few left. The elves who only then remembered the _Lok-Kendov_ and the dragons that are so different form their Wyrm cousins. The elves gave shelter and safety for the dragons, but they were to late…there were no more _Lok-Kendov_.

* * *

"Dawn have you seen my waistcoat?" a voice calls out.

"No Bilbo, I have not. Try your wardrobe again." The young hobbit lass calls back.

"He always loses his waistcoat, _Vu_." A small voice laughs.

"Well _Suvulaan,_ maybe if someone didn't steal his waistcoats." The lass playfully shoots back at her companion.

"Ok Dawn I will try. But no promises."

"Of course Twilight. I would expect nothing less from a _dov_. Now come on, hide before my brother comes out of the smial." Dawn opens her large coat.

A small black and silver dragon with dark blue eyes quickly hide in her special pocket in the coat. Soon after, the round green door opens and out steps Bilbo Baggins in his waistcoat.

"Ready to go, Dawn?" He ask his older sister.

"Well, why else would I have been waiting for you before going to the market?" Dawn speaks sarcastically, before she stands up," let's go **mrawd**."

The two hobbits (and one _dov_ ) set off not knowing their lives will change very soon.

* * *

Translations

 _Dovah_ \- Dragonkind

 _Drem yol lok pruzah fahdon, Aal him qah neh mah off_ \- Greetings (Peace fire sky) good friend, May your scales never fall off[1]

 _Zeymahzin_ \- Companions

 _Lok-Kendov_ \- Sky-Warriors

 _Vu-_ _Dawn_

 _Suvulaan-_ Twilight

 **Mrawd-** brother

* * *

This is my first work so please don't hate and expect slow updates.

XQWLO WKH VWDUV IDGH- FrostStar1


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's words or characters. The Dovahzul language is not my own it is Skyrim's.

 _Italics-Dovahzul_

 **Bold-Hobbitish (Welsh)**

 _ **Italics Bold-Khuzdul**_

'thoughts'

/talk through bond/

* * *

In a hole in the ground there lived two hobbits. This is not a small, dirty, smelly hole, no this is a hobbit hole. And a hobbit hole means comfort. The two hobbits were very respectable as they were a Baggins.

Sitting outside with my brother we enjoy the peaceful day. The sky is blue, there's a lovely breeze, and…

Poof

Looking at my now sputtering brother and them turning to look at the strange man at the gate.

'I wonder who he is.'

He wears grey lots of grey and this tall wide brim hat.

/I think it's Gandalf./ Twilight's voice nudges against my mine.

/I think your right Twi./

Bilbo finally starts talking to our guest.

"Good Morning."

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf questions.

I giggles lightly /Definitely Gandalf the Grey./

"Um all of the at once I suppose." Bilbo responds.

"Master Gandalf," I greet saving my brother," I was not aware you were in the Shire. What brings an old friend of the family?"

"Ah, it is good to see at least one of the children of Belladonna remembers me," he mummers quietly, "You see my dear Dawn, Bilbo, I am looking for some one or two to share an adventure with."

"An adventure." Bilbo asks surprised.

"And how would we get more information on this adventure, Gandalf?" I quietly probe looking at my struggling brother.

"Tomorrow nights if all goes to plan. A company of dwarrows will arrive at Bag-End and the quest will be discussed." Gandalf says not noticing Bilbo's growing horror and my quiet rage.

"And I suppose there is no stopping this company?" I ask evenly.

"No."

Sigh

"How many and about when should they start arriving?"

"13 and round early evening."

* * *

"See you then Master Gandalf. Bilbo we need to go to the markets."

" **Mrawd** what are your thoughts on this adventure?" I ask while putting the dishes in the oven for tomorrow.

"I'm not sure **chwaer**. I have always loved **mamua** stories of her adventures, and I have always wanted to go on one but…" he start to trail of shaking.

"Easy **mrawd** it is not winter anymore." I sooth.

"There will be dangers."

"Of course there will be dangers Bilbo that's what makes it and adventure. But we will face it together if we decide to go."

"And if we decide not to?"

"Well then we give them some food and wish them luck."

We continue preparing food, I start a gentle hum.

/Hey Dawn what are your thoughts?/ Twilight ask from her hidden place in the rafters.

/I personally would love to go. But I am madder than the _kulaas do fin suleyksejun do Oblivion_ at Gandalf. He knows that after the Fell Winter you can't talk about adventures to _zeymah_. He's still shaken by the wargs and see _monah_ die./ I rant at her.

/So are we going?/ She ask not dismissed.

/Maybe. It is all up to Bilbo. We can't leave him, _Suvulaan_. Not after the fell./ I spare a glance at Bilbo happily humming with me.

'We will see what tomorrow brings.' I think as I look out the window.

* * *

Translations

 **Welsh**

 **Mrawd-** brother

 **Chwaer-** sister

 **Mamua-** mothers

 _Dovahzul_

 _Suvulaan-_ Twilight

 _kulaas do fin suleyksejun do Oblivion-_ princess of the realm of Oblivion

 _monah_ -mother

 _zeymah_ -brother

* * *

Finally I have posted another chapter. Huzah! Hopefully I will create the next soon.

XQWLO WKH VWDUV IDGH- FrostStar1


End file.
